Take the Plunge
Take the Plunge is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the nineteenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Passion Paradise district of Evergrace. Plot As the team arrived in Passion Paradise to continue investigating the case of the missing cash and Volmalicha drugs, they heard about the party at the mansion belonging to the Monaco family. Chief Wakefield asked Katelyn and the player to monitor the party for any signs of the accomplice. As they arrive at the party, they heard a scream from the mansion pool, leading to them discovering the body of prostitute Abigail Sun, found floating in the pool with multiple stab wounds in her torso. Jason confirmed that the amount of water in her lungs confirmed that the killer drowned her, and stabbed her after, presumably to throw them off. They investigated the murder, suspecting previously suspected party organizer Samantha Piché, aristocrat Artemis Monaco, and Felix’s boyfriend, journalist Elias Stanford. As Katelyn and the player reviewed the clues, Cameron approached them under the guise of a partygoer, saying that he heard about the victim having an argument with someone in the billiards room. They then found out that the argument was a breakup between the victim and her now ex boyfriend, brawler Ryan Frazier, who was upset that the victim had ended their relationship together. They also found clues in the billiards room to suspect the victim's grandmother Willa Sun (who had went to the party with the victim on business with the Monaco family) in the murder. They also found out the killer used sulphur soap to wash the blood away before they discovered that Elias and Felix was investigating the murder on their own. After they confronted the duo, Felix apologized for his recklessness and said that his boyfriend often brought a rebellious side out from his posh exterior. The couple then left the scene which led the detectives to collect enough clues to incriminate the victim's grandmother Willa for the murder. The detectives then confronted Willa about the murder, which she initially denied before she cracked and confessed that her granddaughter was a man stealing bitch. She then explained that ever since her husband died, she was depressed until she had fallen in love with a man that was 15 years younger than she was. After a year of dating, they were planning to marry, however she soon found out that her soon-to-be husband was going to a brothel. When she did further investigation by following her fiancé to the brothel, where she found out that he was sleeping with her granddaughter. Angry and infuriated that her own family would do this to her, she considered killing her fiancé, but she then decided it was better to kill Abigail, so she drowned her in the Monaco family pool and stabbed her with a Monaco family heirloom knife to disguise the drowning as a stabbing by the family. The team then sent Willa to trial, where she was sentenced by Judge Dosett to be detained in a high security medical institution due to her crimes and her mentality. Soon after, Elias with Felix came to reveal that the journalist had discovered something about Frankie Galloway's accomplice. The journalist then explained that he had seen a mysterious figure talking about the deceased prison warden at the gazebo. He then revealed that he took a photo, but had broke his camera in the billiards room on his way to inform them. Katelyn and the player then found the camera and restored it, where Skylar and Seamus were able to confirm that the unknown figure was looking through a briefcase that had a photo of Frankie in the photo. They then hurried back to the mansion to investigate the hidden gazebo, where they found a journal inside the briefcase. Skylar and Cameron then were able to confirm that they found notes about a hypnotizing perfume being exported throughout the district and that Willa Sun was the successful experiment. The player and Cameron then visited Willa in the medical institution where she was being kept and Cameron could tell that the hypnotizing perfume would brainwash people into their bidding and act as normal as they were, hence why Willa willingly killed and didn't feel bad about it due to her hate for her granddaughter after what Abigail did. Meanwhile, Felix asked for the player's help in restoring a vase that he accidentally broke in the mansion pool. The player then headed to the mansion pool where they found a broken vase, which the player quickly restored to pristine condition. Soon after, Felix apologized to Artemis, who told the senior detective that she accepted their apology and that they all deserved to celebrate after solving Abigail's murder. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told the detectives that they would need to investigate Passion Paradise and stop the accomplice's hypnotizing perfume before it was too late. Summary Victim *'Abigail Sun' (found floating in the pool with multiple stab wounds) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Willa Sun' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect uses sulphur soap Appearance * This suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect uses sulphur soap Appearance * This suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect plays billiards Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect uses sulphur soap Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect uses hair powder *The suspect plays billiards *The suspect uses sulphur soap Appearance * The suspect wears white * This suspect wears a flower Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses hair powder. *The killer plays billiards. *The killer uses sulphur soap. *The killer wears white. *The killer wears a flower. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Pool. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Pot of Flowers, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Party Brochure; New Suspect: Samantha Piché) *Question Samantha about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Hidden Gazebo) *Investigate Hidden Gazebo. (Clues: Faded Plaque, Locked Satchel) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Monaco Plaque; New Suspect: Artemis Monaco) *Ask Artemis Monaco about the murder of her party guest. *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: Satchel Contents Unlocked) *Examine Satchel Contents. (Result: Notepad Found) *Interrogate Elias Stanford about the death. *Examine Pot of Flowers. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays billiards) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Drowning; Attribute: The killer uses hair powder) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Billiards Room. (Clues: Locked Locket, Torn Photo, Basket of Balls) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Ryan Frazier) *Question Ryan about his ex-girlfriend’s murder. (Attribute: Ryan plays billiards and uses hair powder) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked; New Suspect: Willa Sun) *Inform Willa about her granddaughter’s death. (Attribute: Willa plays billiards, Artemis plays billiards) *Examine Basket of Balls. (Result: Bloody Sponge) *Analyze Bloody Sponge. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sulphur soap; New Crime Scene: Gazebo Benches) *Investigate Gazebo Benches. (Clues: Artemis’s Purse, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Trophy) *Analyze Trophy. (09:00:00) *Question Miss Piché about the smashed trophy. (Attribute: Samantha uses sulphur soap, plays billiards and uses hair powder) *Examine Artemis’s Purse. (Result: Invite List) *Examine Invite List. (Result: Annotations Revealed) *Ask Artemis about blacklisting Abigail. (Attribute: Artemis uses hair powder and sulphur soap, Willa uses hair powder) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Elias about why he’s investigating the murder with Felix. (Attribute: Elias plays billiards and uses hair powder; New Crime Scene: Billiards Table) *Investigate Billiards Table. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Victim’s Paddle) *Examine Victim’s Paddle. (Result: White Cream) *Examine White Cream. (Result: Scarify Scar Cream) *Question Ryan about his cream on the victim’s paddle. *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Obituary Revealed) *Analyze Obituary. (09:00:00) *Question Willa about her deceased husband. (Attribute: Willa uses sulphur soap) *Investigate Pool Deck. (Clues: Basket of Pool Items, Bloody Knife) *Examine Basket of Pool Items. (Result: Victim’s Hair Pin) *Analyze Victim’s Hair Pin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Yellow Particles) *Analyze Yellow Particles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a flower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Spray and Pray (1/6). (No stars) Spray and Pray (1/6) *See what Elias has discovered about Frankie's accomplice. *Investigate Billiards Room. (Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Elias's Camera Restored) *Analyze Elias's Camera. (03:00:00) *Question Elias about the mysterious accomplice. (Reward: Feather Boa) *Investigate Hidden Gazebo. (Clues: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase's Contents. (Result: Journal Found) *Analyze Journal. (06:00:00) *Go with Cameron to check on Willa. (Reward: Burger) *See what Felix needed help with. *Investigate Mansion Pool. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Statue Restored) *Apologize to Artemis Monaco for breaking the vase. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Passion Paradise